


After Midnight Encounter

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sleep and to make yourself tired, you wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Levi  
> Genre: Fluff/Romance
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

 

  
~X~  
  
  
You sniffed as you were turning on your bed, _it isn't working... Damn Insomnia!_ You slowly let your lids open and waited that your eyes adjusted to the darkness as you sighed in defeat, _I guess I'll write a bit..._ You swung your legs off the mattress, got up and went to your knees, _where did I leave the notebook, lighter, plume and ink?_  
  
You reached under your bed and searched for the items, _the plume is here._.. After palming a bit, you found the two last items, _now I just need a lamp!_ You took a small satchel and lightly slide the item in it as you went towards the door, _the lamp is near Serah and Nina's bunk bed._ You got it then marched towards the door, taking grasp of the cool knob, you lightly turned it, making the air shift, _tonight is pretty cool..._  
  
Barefoot, you clawed within the dark halls while you were surveying, taking small steps, afraid you were to awake someone. As you were advancing with your satchel and lamp in the cool, obscure hall, you felt like you were watched, _I never thought it would be so scary to walk in these halls at night._  
  
You quicken your steps on the cold stone floor, gulping, you arrived at the stairs leading to the mess hall, _I'm paranoid, seriously, no one is awake at this hour!_ After going down the stairs that were doing little creaking sounds, you strolled to a seat and sat at one of the table, _finally_! You set the lamp and light it up with the lighter, _what should I write about?_  
  
You were wrecking your brain, wondering about anything that has happened recently _, Jean got kicked by a horse, Eren was defeated by Annie, Connie and Sasha were caught stealing meat, oh my god! Nothing interesting is coming to mind!_  
  
You were moaning in annoyance when you heard it, _a creak!_ You stared at the stairs but saw nothing, _my imagination is running loose._... You breathed out when suddenly a hand went over your mouth before you could scream, muffling any sound coming out of your mouth, _OhMyGodOhMyGod_! You were thrashing in whomever arm's you were in to finally effectively elbow the assailant who released a sound, _"_ Guhh _.._."  
  
You froze, not wanting to believe it, _that voice was familiar... I didn't just elbow HIM... Right?_ You were frozen in place, scratching your nose as you slowly turned around to see the man holding his nose, in pain, _ha... ha... CRAP! IT'S LEVI_! You immediately saluted while you made an mumbling an barely audible "sorry."  
  
He glared at you but he then side-glanced, "It's fine, it isn't broken." You still felt bad, "Is it bleeding? Please let me see..." Levi shook his head, "Forget it, I'm fine." You made a pout and crossed your arms, defiant, "Look! You came up behind me and surprised me! I elbowed you, so it's only natural that I feel worried, moron... I mean, sir..."  
  
Levi observed you as you called him 'moron' and sighed, "Fine." He sat on one of the chairs and you checked his nose, lightly poking and probing here and there, you heard him wince from time to time, _ah~ how the mighty fall._ You internally laughed as you were hearing him wince and cursed under his breath, "I need to keep your blood in, might not suit you but I can't let you nosebleed to death, now can I..."   
  
You angled is head so the blood stayed in his nose, even when he protested, "Gross." You went to the lower part of your night gown and ripped out a band, that you ripped in two, sighing, "Geez, stop whining! You big baby!" He choked at the last part of your sentence, "Bitch..." You rolled your eyes as you were making swirling the bands of clothing, you went closer to him as you roughly stuck the little pieces of cotton up is nose, making the poor man suffer, "There, your nose will stop bleeding by itself, won't run too death and you can now stop looking at the ceiling. "  
  
You tried keeping calm and not smile seeing the sight that was unfolding before your very eyes but in result, your body was shaking as you were holding back the laughs, _those bits of clothing are sticking out is nose!! What a scene!_ You bit your lips and tried not to look at him, he stared away from you, embarrassed, "You better not say a thing about this, (Name)"   
  
You smiled at him as you saw his barely lit face, "You know it's so dark but I can still see your red cheeks, old man." He threw you another glare, "I'm not blushing, shut up." You sat your face on an open palm, "You look, incredibly cute when flustered, sir."   
  
He 'humphed' as he looked at the ceiling then back at you, frowning, his lips were a line while you were enjoying the picture, "(Name) I hate you so much right now." You grinned, "Oh? Why are you still here then?" His mouth slightly opened, "why are you still up?" Your eyes widen, _ah true, I should be sleeping_! You side glanced yourself, "Well... Insomnia, sir. I came here to write myself to sleep, but no idea came to me. You caught me while I was pondering."  
  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted a he stared at the floor, "Insomnia? Nightmares?" You stared at him as you shook your head, making your (h/c) looks sway, "Nah, nothing like that, just feels like my head doesn't want to stop working. That is the reason why I wanted to write something, but I failed to find something interesting or worth writing."   
  
Levi nodded as he took out the balls of tissue, grimacing, "How about writing something that has to do with elbowing an assailant?" You stared at him and shrugged, "Hum... and it turns out to be her superior then it describes how she managed to mend his nose while chatting with him?" You paused as you thought about it out-loud, "Might as well do a romance... A man wanted to give a woman a surprise kiss but managed to get elbowed to the face."  
  
You flushed red when you imagined the scene, _did I just image Levi trying to kiss me... more importantly, did I just say that out-loud!?_ You blinked, got up and put everything in the satchel, "anyways, how about you? Why are you still up?" The dark haired man let go of his nose, sniffed to find out it wasn't running anymore, "It's nothing important..." You tilted your head as you were observing his face, "Your eyes are baggy, so you must have trouble sleeping..."  
  
The older glared at you, "didn't I say it didn't matter. You're breaking the rules anyways, it's the only reason I came here." You frowned as you growled, "Well, if I could say so myself, you're breaking the rules as well!" He sighed in defeat, "So? I'm your superior..." You made a sassy pose as you brought your hands to your hips, "As my superior, you should set the example." You smiled when he rolled his eyes, "(Name), why are you defying me! You suck so much right now."  
  
You smile turned into a grin, "Aww~ you say that because you know I'm right and stop hating me! I appreciate you a whole lot, you know!" He looked at you curiously, "Why do you appreciate me, (Name)? From what I heard, I'm a cocky jerk, an asshole." You sat down again as you played with a strand of your (h/c) hair, "Well... Let's see... Hum..." You thought about it, tapping your index finger on your chin, "You're reliable in battle, strong, motivated, you hate it when we blunder, you clean and you’re responsible..."  
  
He sighed, "Is that all?" You were surprised as you delved even deeper in your thought, "Well, even if you seem like a cocky jerk... you do it because you care. It's hard to grasp at first, but I know you genuinely care about us, soldiers. You always seem pissed off but that just how you are." Levi tilted his head as he was listening to you.  
  
You took one of his hands within your own hands, making him gasp in surprise, "Like, right this instant. If you were a jerk, you'd go run to commander Erwin instead of talking to me. If you were the jerk everyone said you were, you wouldn't be talking to me, a simple soldier. If you were a jerk you'd have totally went against me helping you with your nose." You paused, observing him, "And If you didn't care about my actions, you would have ignored the fact I was breaking a rule and you wouldn't have asked me the reason why I was up."  
  
Levi blinked as he didn't know how to respond to what you were telling him, "I appreciate you because you care, even if at times you are a little annoying. I saw and met less pleasurable persons then you, Captain Levi. I am sure everyone who says you are a jerk here, either didn't observe you long enough or are joking around. I'm pretty sure everyone in 104th very much appreciates you."  
  
One of Levi's brow shot up, "Wait, you were observing me?" You released his hands and clasped them over your mouth, _I'M AN IDIOT! OF COURSE, I DID, HE LOOKS GOOD! BUT I CAN'T TELL HIM THAT!_ You shook your head as you went full burst red, "I'm going to bed now!" You took the satchel and ran up the stares, creaking sound followed you as you were making a dash for it, only to be caught up by Levi at the top of the stairs, _Oh my god, I am going to hear it now..._  
  
You felt his grip on you lessen, surprising you as he gave you a warm hug, "Thank you..." He mumbled within your ear as you were stuttering, "E-Eh? T-Thank you for what?" He smiled against your ear, sending shivers down your spine, "for telling me you cared for me." He released you and gave you a shy smile, "But you should go to bed now, (Name)."  
  
You nodded and gulped, "Sir, if I may ask?" He cocked his head to the side, curious, "Are you having nightmares?" He nodded, "It's all I'm getting these days. After fighting titans for so long, I guess they even chase me in my dreams." You felt bad for him, "oh, that's horrible... I can't do anything about it, but when I was a kid mom and dad would just-" You took his head and kissed his forehead, "Kiss the 'booboo' away."  
  
He blinked and turned red, "Idiot, I'm not a kid!" You shyly laughed, "Well, if you are so red, it might because you’re shy about me doing that to you. I do hope you see me in your dreams now. I think seeing me in your dreams would be better then some, nasty looking, titans, right?"  
  
He puffed, "as long as it's not you being eaten by a titan..." You frowned, "I said a dream! Not nightmare!" You kissed his forehead again and again and again, "I kissed your forehead three times, so don't ... Don't you dare think about me being eaten by a titan!" He was red, so red you thought you felt smoke was leaving out of his nose and ears, "Go to bed, already brat! I understand, I'll dream of you!"  
  
You felt your heart skip a beat and he just stared at you, "I'm leaving ahead." He strode away quickly and you followed him as he was walking, "say it again?!" He shook is head, "you are being annoying, (Name)..." You were about to reach your room in a few steps, "Come on, say it one last time!" He growled, turned his face towards you and stopped for a moment, "..." He pinched his lips together as you were gazing at him, "w-w-what? are you...Ma-" He stepped towards and kissed you tenderly, giving in, you complied, O-okay, I'm being kissed by my captain... Holy shit!  
  
He released you after a few minutes and you were heaving as he brought his lips to your ear, "I think this is better than me saying I'll dream of you, huh, (name)." As he turned around you fell to the floor, careful not to break whatever was in the satchel... You brought a finger to your lower lip and exhaled, _his lips were so soft_... _He's a lot better looking up-close too_... _And he was so warm._..   
  
  
You heard the soft clicks as he was walking down the dark hallway.  
  



End file.
